


just couple things

by ghostangel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is so in love, Colours, Coming Out, Cute, I love them all, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neil is being self conscious, andreil being cute, the foxes being hilarious and making fun of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostangel/pseuds/ghostangel
Summary: Andrew and Neil keep dying their hair different colours. The world goes mad.





	just couple things

**Author's Note:**

> for andreilweek2019 — day 8; colours (2018 prompt)

It was getting harder and harder for Neil to look in the mirror. He was sick of looking like this, like his father. Although Nathaniel was dead now, he was still haunting his dreams. Neil had been dying his hair and wearing contact lenses for so long that it was now part of him. Yes, it wasn't easy. Dyes smell bad and wearing lenses all day hurts – but it made him feel normal. It made him forget who he really was.

He hadn't said anything to Andrew, but he must have figured it out, because one day he went out with Nicky and they returned with a mysterious bag. 

Neil and Kevin were sitting on the couch, watching exy. Andrew went and grabbed Neil's hand and started leading him to the bathroom. 

Andrew closed the door behind them. He let the bag down and then kneeled and opened it. He took two little bottles out of it. The pink one he handed to Neil.

"This is for you" he said.

"What's that?" Neil whispered.

"I thought a runaway would know how a hair dye looks like."

Of course Neil knew, but he couldn't quite believe it. He bought this for him? 

Andrew rolled his eyes. "You really are hopeless, you know that? Pink suits your eyes." He said it in such a simple manner, like he was talking about the weather. 

Neil really tried to hide his smile, but he failed. Suddenly he started laughing. "Kevin is going to kill us" he said.

* * *

First, Neil had to bleach his hair. Then, he helped Andrew dye his hair green and Andrew helped him dye his hair pink. The colours matched. They looked good together. Maybe that's why Andrew dragged Nicky with him. 

When they got out of the bathroom Neil expected Kevin to yell at them, but he just sighed and went to sleep.

Surprisingly there were no comments on the next day's practice. Everyone seemed to like the new hairstyles, except Kevin and Aaron of course. And Wymack just sighed when he saw them. Like father, like son.

Allison said pink made Neil look cool and edgy and Matt said he looked like a cute marshmallow. 

After a week Neil was on press duty with Kevin. They were up against the Breckenridge Jackals that night. The Jackals played like they had nothing to lose. The Foxes still won. 

The reporters though didn't seem to care about Neil's limb or Kevin black eye or their win. They only cared about Neil's new hair colour. 

It was exhausting. No matter how many questions he answered about it, they wouldn't stop. After a while he just started talking about the game, even if that wasn't the question. 

Couple of days later someone took a photo of Neil and Andrew outside the library. No one knew about Andrew's new hair, because he was always wearing a helmet during the game, so it went viral. People started coming up with all sorts of crazy theories.

_"Was it a dare?"_

_"Are they secretly anime cosplayers?"_

_"Did Minyard kidnap Josten and forced him to dye his hair?"_

_"Did Josten kidnap Minyard?"_

Neil couldn't stop laughing. The pink and green started fading so this time they went to buy new dyes together. Neil picked orange and Andrew blue and the world went mad again.

_"What is this? Are they just fucking with us?"_

_"Is it a new publicity stunt?"_

_"Are they wigs? Did something horrible happen to their hair?"_

Now, all nine foxes read the theories and articles together on Saturday nights. They even created fake accounts and started spreading their own lies. 

_"I heard Minyard burnt Josten's hair while he was sleeping."_

_"Rumor has it they are going to star in a new fantasy movie."_

_"I heard they actually don't want us to know their true hair colours."_

The theories were spreading like fire. No one could stop it. And they were getting weirder and weirder. The foxes couldn't actually believe this got so much publicity. It was just hair after all. 

The colours kept changing; purple, red, yellow. And then they both went for silver. It was one of the only colours they hadn't done so they just went for it. 

But this time it was different. Wymack could feel it. A week passed and Andrew came to his office. He asked to be on press duty with Neil the next day. The coach was so surprised. It felt like the words were stuck inside of him and couldn't get out. Andrew took his silence as a yes. 

When both Neil and Andrew got in front of the reporters that night it was chaos. Not only they hadn't seen Andrew on press duty ever before, but also here they were, the runaway Neil Josten and the psychopath Andrew Minyard, having matching silver hair. 

The first question was asked by a man in his mid 30s. His eyes were sparkling as if this was the single most exciting moment of his life. 

"Mister Josten," he started "care to comment on all the theories about yours and mister Minyard's hair? What does that mean?" 

Neil took the microphone. He shot the reporter a wicked smile and turned to look at Andrew. The other boy smiled back. 

"Oh, you know, couples with matching hairstyles and all."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it! I love you all


End file.
